


Your Hot Big Brothers Punish You For Being a Brat

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [20]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Big Brothers, Brat, Cumming On Your Face, FaceFucking, Fsub, Incest, MM4F, Multi, One Fuck You While You Blow The Other, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Taking Turns On You, This Was Your Plan, Threesome, Wet Sounds, You Always Wanted This, double facial, gwa, mdom, not really - Freeform, reader - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You caused your big brothers a lot of trouble recently, and been a bitch to them in general for a while now. They've had enough and they expect you to atleast apologize to them, but you refuse to do that. They finally decide to *make* you apologize, which was something you wanted for a very long time now...
Relationships: Male & Male/Female
Series: Incest [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 19





	Your Hot Big Brothers Punish You For Being a Brat

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.
> 
> Note: At the beginning, it may look like the sister is being forced, but that's not the case. She loves it and that is her fantasy. Soon after, the brothers realize it and she admits to it & the whole thing becomes consensual.

Bro 1: [Sigh] I can't believe this..

Bro 2: [Sigh] Same here.. I'm lost for words..

Bro 1: Look at her, she acts as if she doesn't even know what we're talking about..

Bro 2: [Chuckle] yeah right..

Bro 1: Listen sis.. you're *not* a stupid kid anymore..

Bro 2: You're supposed to be an adult but yet, you're still acting like such an annoying, spoiled little brat.

Bro 1: You think it was okay to have a party with your stupid little friends, make a mess out of the house and then tell parents that *we* did it when they came back?

Bro 2: Do you even understand what you just put us through?

Bro 1: The talk we just had with them?

Bro 2: And of course they won't believe us, cause who's their innocent little angel? You of course.

[Short pause]

Bro 1: What do you mean it's nothing?

[Short pause]

Bro 2: No no no, it's nothing to *you*, because you didn't have to face them.

Bro 1: Listen.. you did what you did and.. now you should atleast apologize.

Bro 2: That's right. Apologize for what you did.

Bro 1: I know you don't wanna. You never wanna apologize for *anything*.

Bro 2: That's why you're going to. Right now.

Bro 1: Look, we need you to understand that what you did was a shitty thing to do and..

Bro 1: Wait what?

Bro 2: So you're not going to apologize?

Bro 1: You don't care?

Bro 2: [Chuckle] Oh no no no, you're *not* just going to leave like that now, sit your ass back down.

Bro 1: I think you're forgetting who's in charge here *little* sis..

Bro 1: You forgot we're older than you and you're supposed to listen to us?

Bro 2: Last chance. You gonna say sorry, yes or no?

Bro 2: No? [Chuckle] Alright then..

Bro 1: I guess we will just have to.. *make* you apologize then.

Bro 2: Get on your knees you little brat.

Bro 1: You heard him.

Bro 2: Do you want me to help you with that or something? Do it.

Bro 1: Aight you know what, come here..

Bro 1: [Forcing her to get on her knees]

Bro 1: There you go.. and stay like that.

Bro 2: You will learn to listen to your big brothers..

Bro 1: You will learn to be nice to us..

Bro 2: [Chuckle] You don't think so? Alright, we'll see..

Bro 1: Our little sister has a big mouth, but I hope it's big enough for *this*.

Bro 2: [Chuckle] Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my dick to just fall right onto your face like that..

Bro 1: [Chuckle] What did you think we told you to get on your knees for?

Bro 2: If you're not gonna say sorry, your mouth will *show* how sorry you are.

Bro 1: C'mere you brat.

Bro 1: [Puting cock in her mouth, face fucking her from now on and letting out moans here and there]

Bro 2: Oh that's it, fuck her mouth.. that's exactly what this little brat needs..

Bro 1: [Moan] We're gonna teach you a lesson today..

Bro 2: [Chuckle] What? I can't hear you? Can you hear her bro?

Bro 1: Nah.. just a bunch of mumbling.. it's probably nothing important anyways..

Bro 2: [Chuckle] Look what you got yourself into..

Bro 2: You could've just said sorry.. but no..

Bro 1: You want some of this mouth? Here.

Bro 2: C'mere you little slut..

Bro 2: [Puting cock in her mouth, face fucking her from now on and letting out moans here and there]

Bro 1: You like that? Huh?

Bro 1: You like getting facefucked by your two big brothers?

Bro 2: I think that's what she wanted all this time lowkey..

Bro 1: I think you're right, I can see her smiling and shit..

Bro 2: [Break, take cock out]

Bro 2: Is that true? Tell us..

Bro 1: Oh wow.. really now..

Bro 2: [Chuckle] You fucking little brat you..

Bro 1: Is this why you always annoy us on many occassions?

Bro 2: You wanted this to happen?

Bro 1: Wow, wow, wow.. I guess you *are* all grown up, aren't you..

Bro 2: You knew exactly what you were doing..

Bro 1: What should we do with you now..

Bro 2: We were supposed to punish you.. but clearly that's not even a punishment, is it..

Bro 1: Hmm..

Bro 2: You wanna do it?

Bro 1: I mean.. her mouth *did* feel pretty good so..

Bro 2: Yeah.. and she made us rock hard already..

Bro 1: Fine.. whatever, let's just give her what she wants.

Bro 2: Mmm It's your lucky day sis..

Bro 1: Get on the bed.

Bro 2: Take your clothes off.

Bro 1: Ya, strip for us..

Bro 2: [Chuckle] Gosh.. look at this little brat..

Bro 1: So fucking eager.. aren't you..

Bro 2: You've been a bitch to us just so we can do this..

Bro 1: After we do it by the way, you better be the best little sister you can possibly be, understand?

Bro 2: You're gonna listen to everything we say..

Bro 1: [Moan] Fuck.. look at her move for us..

Bro 2: Seems like she got some experience huh..

Bro 1: Bend over for us..

Bro 2: Yeah.. bend over for your big brothers..

Bro 1: Mmm.. look at that pussy..

Bro 2: I bet it's nice and fucking tight too..

Bro 1: Which one of us do you want first huh?

Bro 2: Nah, fuck what she wants.. go first if you want to.

Bro 2: Take her from behind..

Bro 1: C'mere you brat.. bend over the bed, bend over the edge.

Bro 2: I'm gonna lie down infront of you and you're gonna suck my cock at the same time.

Bro 2: [Bed sounds as you get on it] 

Bro 2: Right here.. suck it..

Bro 2: [Enjoying the blowjob, letting out sexy moans here and there from now on]

Bro 2: Ah, that's it.. suck it lil sis..

Bro 1: Ready for that cock to enter your cunt?

Bro 2: Mmm just stick it in and fuck her.. that's what this brat wants..

Bro 1: Alright.. here we go then..

Bro 1: [Moan] That's it.. take that cock..

Bro 2: Mmm don't stop sucking sis.. you're doing good job..

Bro 2: [Continue letting out sexy moans here and there, enjoying the blowjob]

Bro 1: [Moan] This pussy feel so good..

Bro 1: I hope you're ready for this pounding I'm about to give you..

Bro 1: I'm gonna grab your hips and just..

Bro 1: [Start fucking now and moaning here and there, optional wet sounds]

Bro 2: Oh yea.. you like getting fucked by your big brother?

Bro 2: Mmm.. don't forget my balls too..

Bro 2: Yeah, lick and suck my balls while he fucks you..

Bro 2: [Continue letting out sexy moans here and there, enjoying the blowjob]

Bro 1: Fuck.. you're about to cum, aren't you..

Bro 1: You're gonna cum all over your big brother's cock..

Bro 1: Yeah? Is it too much to handle?

Bro 1: [Stop and give a spank]

Bro 1: I don't think so.. you don't get to cum yet..

Bro 2: You wanna switch?

Bro 1: Yea, you need to feel that pussy bro..

Bro 2: Lemme see that ass..

Bro 1: Here, taste your juices off my cock sis..

Bro 1: ye, give me that head..

Bro 2: Mmm I'm gonna fuck you harder than he did, I hope you're ready for that..

Bro 2: [Moan as you enter] Oh fuck yes..

Bro 2: [Start fucking hard, optional fast wet sounds & moaning]

Bro 2: You like that? 

Bro 2: Take it..

Bro 1: Thaat's it baby, take his cock deep and keep sucking me off..

Bro 1: Just like that.. show me those pretty eyes..

Bro 1: Fuck yeah.. just like this.. you're so beautiful..

Bro 2: [Chuckle] I think we will be using our hot little sister even after this.. she's taking that dick *so* fucking good..

Bro 1: Oh yeah.. for sure.. I bet she would just *love* that, wouldn't you..

Bro 1: [Chuckle] Yeah.. don't worry, we got you from now on..

Bro 2: Now you're *ours*..

Bro 1: Fuck all the other boys.. *we* will take care of you..

Bro 2: Mmm and you will take care of all of *our* needs too, ain't that right sis?

[They both chuckle]

[Bro 2 - just wet sounds & moaning for a little bit, bro 1 - Just moaning here and there for a little bit, enjoying the blowjob]

Bro 2: Oh fuck, I wanna finish inside of you so bad..

Bro 2: [Chuckle] no no, don't worry.. I'm gonna pull out, I'm gonna pull out..

Bro 2: I'm gonna pull out and cum all over your pretty face..

Bro 2: In a second..

Bro 1: And then I'll fuck you and finish for you too..

Bro 1: Damn right on your face too.. we're gonna cover you..

Bro 1: Mmm.. just like you always fantasized.. 

Bro 2: Oh fuck, oh fuck, it's coming..

Bro 2: Turn around, get on your knees, quick..

Bro 1: Go get it, go get it.

Bro 2: [Fast Stroking sounds for a little bit with moans here and there, getting ready to cum]

Bro 2: oh fuck, here it goes baby, here it goe-

Bro 2: [Orgasm]

Bro 2: Mmm *fuck*.. fuck you sis..

Bro 2: Fuck you.. that was good..

Bro 2: [Moan]

Bro 1: Alright bro, move, it's my turn now..

Bro 1: No no sis, like I said, I'm going to fuck you some more first..

Bro 1: Get on the bed and lay on your back now..

Bro 1: That's it..

Bro 1: I'm just gonna put it in and..

Bro 1: [Moan and start fucking hard, optional fast wet sounds from now on]

Bro 2: That's it sis, take his cock..

Bro 2: Take his fucking cock and take that hard pounding..

Bro 1: I'm gonna cum for you so hard..

Bro 1: Yeah, I'm gonna cover that pretty face of yours..

Bro 1: But before I do that, I want you to cum on this cock first..

Bro 1: Mhm, cum for me.. cum on this fucking cock baby..

Bro 1: Just let go.. cum for your hot big brother..

Bro 1: [Just moans and hard fucking, optional fast wet sounds for a little bit]

Bro 1: Oh fuck, yes, I'm about to give you that load sis..

Bro 2: Yea.. you hear that? You're about to be covered..

Bro 1: I'm so close, I'm so close..

Bro 1: This pussy feels too good, I can't hold it any longer..

Bro 1: I'm gonna! I'm gonna!

Bro 1: [Moan] Come here, give me that pretty face..

Bro 1: [Orgasm]

Bro 2: Thaat's it.. make her even prettier..

Bro 1: Mmm.. fuck yeah.. look at you..

Bro 1: Look at that pretty little face..

Bro 2: So pretty..

Bro 1: Mmm you're such a little brat.. I can't believe you got us to do this..

Bro 2: [Chuckle] You're lucky we really love you..

Bro 1: Ye.. and you're lucky we forgive you for what you did..

Bro 2: Don't fuck it up sis..

Bro 1: From now on.. you will be the best sister ever, alright?

Bro 2: [Chuckle] Good.. now go clean up, before parents see your cum covered face and think of the worst..

Bro 1: [Chuckle]

[Bros give eachother highfive]


End file.
